You and Me
by Vanity-chan
Summary: Drabbles for 30 Kisses. "I swear, he excretes sexual pheromones."
1. 01 look over here

A/N: Because Kaichou wa Maid-sama is not given the proper attention that it's supposed to receive, I came up with this! :P Written long, long ago for the LiveJournal community, Thirty Kisses. :) So it's pretty much **pre-written**.

Semi-AU only because I didn't follow the _exact _storyline (well, it's just the first meeting that I _changed_ or something) but the characters are still who they are and what they are and everything. :) Most of the scenes came from the manga itself and then some are just my ideas.

I based my descriptions of their appearance on the volume covers, so if I got it all wrong because I suddenly became colorblind without even knowing it (like that would happen :P), then forgive me. :D

* * *

You and Me  
By: CandyTenshi

-

-

_And it's you and me and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_

* * *

  
_

01. look over here  
(when_was_**the**firsttime_you_**looked**atme?)

-

-

He only knew her by name.

_Ayuzawa Misaki. _At first he didn't like her. As the student council president, she is a demanding dictator. Uptight, aggressive and boyish. And she has this thing about protecting _girls_. It annoys him sometimes, but he doesn't care, mostly ignoring her whenever they cross paths in the hallways.

And then he sees her in the subway train, standing by the door and staring blankly at the colorful blurs outside.

Looking utterly and absolutely _fragile_, a contrast to her reputation.

He can't help but stare, observing the way her dainty fingers run through black strands of hair. Or the way she shifts from her former position, tilting her head slightly upwards to lean it against the metal handle behind her while her big hazel brown eyes blink back sleepiness.

_And he silently wishes for those eyes to look his way._

Surprisingly, he finds that she stands out completely among the sea of nameless people in that train, and he couldn't help but kiss his I'm-annoyed-at-our-student-council-president feeling goodbye.

Because when their eyes met, he finds himself in the beginning of a really long and hard fall.

-

-

* * *

-

-

A/N: Bah. It's my first time writing for Maid-sama, so please be kind. And this was not beta-read. :D Will edit when I (and my beta-reader) have time since both of us just started our college lives. HAHA.

REVIEW please. There will be more fluff in the future, I swear. :)


	2. 02 news

A/N: Not the best one yet, but I guess this will have to do. I'm more excited about the next ones since they're not as boring... :P

* * *

You and Me  
By: CandyTenshi

-

_"You got my head spinning..."_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

02. news  
(when_was_**the**firsttime_you_**caught**myattention?)

-

-

It's definitely not good news. This self-absorbed, arrogant jerk just found out about her well-kept secret. Of all the people in the _freakin' _world, why did it have to be _him_?

_Usui Takumi_. Most popular boy at school. The girls say that he is the only hope of Seika High, the only good looking male among the other _ugly_, _hideous_ boys.

_Che._

So what if he is handsome? If he is talented and smart? If he's now giving her an intense stare, his green eyes boring into hers? If he is now stepping closer with that annoying little smirk on his face? If his lips are now lingering against her cheek, making her heart beat considerably faster?

She feels her face heat up before he pulls away, one hand resting against the wall beside her head.

"Don't worry, _Misa-chan_, I won't tell anyone."

She's still _not_ impressed because he found out about her working in a maid café.

Or so she says.

* * *

-

-

A/N: It has to be this short, so don't nag me about it. XD And it's pretty hard trying to think of how to incorporate a kiss in every theme! :)) God, I hope I can pull this off.

REVIEWS are appreciated, thank you. :)


	3. 03 jolt!

You and Me  
By: CandyTenshi

-

"_I don't know where to go from here…"_

_-_

* * *

03. jolt!  
(when_was_the**first**time_you_touched**me**?)

-

-

He enjoys startling her. Whenever her so-called followers would run after her during dismissal, he always comes to the rescue, wrapping his arms around her small waist to pull her out of the way of the rampaging madmen.

He also enjoys her reaction, her shoulders jerking and her whole body stiffening completely, as if she has just felt the jolt that he himself feels whenever they touch.

_It's surreal, really. His timing. His touch. His lovely--_

"You have really good timing, don't you?" She says dryly. Catching her breath, she doesn't even notice his lips against her hair until she feels his breath on her ear while he tightens his arms around her to pull her closer.

"Of course."

She freezes completely in his embrace, trying to calm her erratically beating heart.

_--and husky (and sexy) voice. And his--_

She swallows, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach and the warm blush that creeps up her cheeks as his fingers trail along her jaw to take black strands of hair into his hands, playing with them smilingly. "Of course," he repeats smugly. "when it comes to pres, I know _everything."_

_--effect on her._

And then she realizes that he always seems to know wherever she is.

-

-

* * *

A/N: Hoho. I've been wanting to post the fifth one. I can't wait. XD This is… okay. And I'll repeat. These drabbles I made are short because I typed all thirty themes in one day. :o And so, if you're not satisfied, I have a new Maid-sama project coming up, so… Yeah. :D

REVIEW pleeeeeeaaaase. :)


	4. 04 our distance and that person

You and Me  
By: CandyTenshi

-

-

"_I can't keep up and I can't back down…"_

* * *

_-_

_-_

04. our distance and that person  
(when_was_**the**firsttime_you_**got**mefeeling_jealous_?)

-

-

"Hey, pres." He smiles, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Yeah, hi," she says, not even looking at him and a little distracted.

He frowns and follows her gaze.

_Oh._

His frown deepens.

She's finally noticing him, even trusting him to keep her very important secret. They have already formed an unbreakable bond and have been having a lot of civil conversations lately.

It's all going good, especially for Usui--

"Damn it," she runs away from him and pushes through the crowd of people.

--and then _he_ comes. Her childhood friend. The one who has known her even before the sudden change in attitude happened. The one who has had the opportunity to see her in her fragile state. The one who has known her for a longer time than him.

Sometimes, he wonders if the stupid boy was Misaki's first kiss…

'_That can't be. Yes, it can't be.'_

It's selfish of him, but he convinces himself that he's the _only _one who is allowed to feel those sweet lips. The _only _one who is allowed to wrap his arms around her. The _only _one who can look at her _that _way.

The _only _one who can love her.

He watches in the sidelines with narrowed eyes, his hands clenching into fists as she goes out of her way just to protect this childish, pathetic boy.

"You-kun! Get down from there!"

And he wonders if she will do the same thing if ever he is the one in danger because he knows that he will _never_ think twice about saving her.

Suddenly, the word "only" sounds like a miserable word.

-

-

* * *

-

-

I can't do much with the theme and what's more, it has to be a drabble so there's no fluff at all. :( I'm so disappointed. Really sorry for this if you didn't like it… I'll make up for it in the future. :o

...Review?


	5. 05 ano sa

You and Me  
By: CandyTenshi

-

"_What day is it, and in what month? This clock never seemed so alive…"_

_-_

* * *

05. "ano sa…"  
(when_was_the**first**time_that_only**you**mattered_and_no**one**else?)

-

-

"Ano sa..."

She hesitantly tugs at his sleeve and then looks away as he shifts slightly to look expectantly at her.

"What is it, pres?"

With a blush, she lets go of his sleeve and shakes her head. Usui turns around completely, amused by the fidgety, hesitating Misaki standing in front of him.

He takes a step closer to her, placing his hands in his pockets. "Hey Misa-chan, what is it?"

"I don't know how to cook!" She has practically shouted the words at his face in her discomfort.

His eyes widen, almost with the urge to take a step back because of her outburst. But he walks even closer, bending slightly to listen when she stutters her next words, too ashamed to even say them. "S-So… will you teach me?"

He laughs and taps a finger against his cheek, watching her blush as she realizes what it means. "Well, if you kiss me first."

And to his utter surprise—

"Fine."

--with an extremely blushing face, she glares at him but then tiptoes to let her lips linger against his cheek, a hand on his shoulder.

Time has _stopped_ altogether for him.

"There. Now, as promised, teach me."

He knows now why he studied how to cook at an early age.

-

-

* * *

A/N: Ooh. Wee. I just came from a cosplay photoshoot and I'm tired, so I haven't done anything to improve this chapter (I've written this, like, a month ago). I could've posted this earlier, but I was busy. XD Hoho.

REVIEW please! :3


	6. 06 the space between dream and reality

You and Me  
By: CandyTenshi

-

"_There's something about you now, I can't quiet figure out…"_

_-_

* * *

06. the space between dream and reality

(when_was_the**first**time_I_wished**you**were_mine_?)

-

-

"Is it really okay? Don't force yourself, alright? Does it still hurt? Why don't you take a break for a little bit more—"

"Misaki-chan, you're really _that_ worried?" He drawls, wiping a trickle of sweat along his jaw.

She blinks and realizes that she has just bombarded him with questions. "T-That's because it's too dangerous! If you let it be, you'll die!"

"More like getting murdered. _Whose porridge was it again…?_"

"Baka Usui!"

He closes his eyes, trying to dispel the fog of emotions that swamp him. He opens them, turning around, and he finds her standing closer, a hand lifted to brush against his cheek.

"There. Butter stain…"

His eyes widen.

Her eyes widen as well.

_Thumpthump._

She pulls her hand away with lightning speed, waving her hands frantically. "S-S-S-Soo… Sorry! Such a busybody me! Involuntarily moving my hands suddenly, stupid and ridiculous, right?" She laughs nervously.

He takes her hand, as if he's going to kiss it. "Lately, you've been so gentle, Ayuzawa… As if almost…"

But…

_Thumpthump._

…He takes her finger _into_ his mouth instead, making her blush furiously. "Getting closer to me."

She hits him on the head as the manager walks in. "Dream on, you perverted outer space alien!"

He chuckles to himself as she walks away.

"Yeah… Dream…"

-

-

* * *

A/N: Meh. This is just a narration of a scene from the manga. To give it more feelings… emotions. XD HAHA. So, anyway, I'm becoming more and more busy as time passes by… Maybe there will be times that I won't be updating every week.

Gomen! :3

REVIEW please! :D [I received lesser reviews last week! Maybe the last chapter was crappy. :( *scurries back to her room to write better chapters*]


	7. 07 superstar

You and Me  
By: CandyTenshi

-

"_Everything she does is beautiful..."_

_-_

* * *

07. superstar  
(when_was_the**first**time_you_made**me**smile?)

-

-

He looks her over, his eyes moving to slowly take in every excruciating detail of the crown on her head, of her ink-black hair, of her long, violet dress… Staring with the need to commit her to memory.

And then he blinks to get over his dazed state, grinning at her. "Today is Princess Day for the café?"

She nods, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Yes, and I made sure that Misa-chan will become the superstar of Princess Day." Satsuki, the manager of Café Latte, says as she places her hands on Misaki's shoulder.

"Isn't she really cute, Usui-kun?"

Usui taps a finger against his lips, pretending to think as he stares at her once more. Misaki is uncharacteristically fidgeting under his gaze and he couldn't stop the grin on his face.

"Cute? Eh… More like…" he purposely trails off, watching Misaki's face turn red.

"…_kissable_."

-

-

* * *

-

-

A/N: There. Sorry for the late (just one day!) post. :P AND!

About the length of the chapters… I would just like you to know that they're supposed to be DRABBLES therefore, they're SHORT. :) So, I'm sorry to have disappointed some people. I'll be writing other Maid-sama fics in the future, so don't worry. :D Thank you very much.

REVIEW please. :3


	8. 08 our own world

You and Me  
By: CandyTenshi

-

"'Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do…"

-

* * *

08. our own world

(when_was_**the**firsttime_I_**had**youall_to_**myself**?)

-

-

_Pop!_

Usui turns his head just in time to see Misaki murmuring to herself while doing some paperwork.

She sighs heavily, tapping a hand on her face. "I'm so sleepy…" Her hand stops as soon as she sees him looking at her.

_Pop!_

"W-What?"

He blinks in reply, concentrating on chewing the gum in his mouth as he stares at her.

"And stop it with that bubblegum!" She scratches her head in frustration, hunching over the papers.

"You stayed up late last night again?"

"I have to study after work! What do you expect?" She yells back defensively and then goes back to work, _trying _to ignore him.

_Pop!_

But she feels his intense _(and worried) _gaze, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sleep," he simply says, sitting on her desk.

She instinctively moves away from him. "N-No! I've got a lot of things to do."

"I'll do them for you while you sleep."

She blushes unknowingly.

…_for you…_

"You can't do these—"

"I can and you know it, Misa-_chan_." He smirks, poking her cheek.

"You can't." She swats his hand away.

Usui mentally shakes his head in slight exasperation. Still not enough distraction, eh?

"I _can_."

"You ca—"

He pats her head lightly as he leans closer and kisses her forehead. Immediately, she blushes.

It _is _the most effective way of distracting her, Usui decides.

"Now, sleep. When you wake up, all of these are done, I promise."

"…"

"Well?"

She glances up at him one more time and then sighs. "Fine." She leans her chin on her arms for a while before burying her face in her arms.

Happy about his achievement, he takes the papers, all the while popping the bubblegum.

_Pop!_

And then he feels moving against his, squeezing it lightly. He blinks, popping the bubblegum as he turns his head to face her.

_Pop!_

"You seriously have to stop doing that." Her muffled voice sounds annoyed and her hand tightening its hold on his also speaks of her annoyance.

He chuckles, nodding his head…

"Yes, yes."

And he just can't get a single thought out of his mind.

_Just now… Was it that weird guy _(referring to Kanou) _by the door?_

_-_

_-_

* * *

-

-

A/N: Gaaaaah! I can't believe I'm updating now. I'll be having exams, like, tomorrow! :P Hahaha. That's how much I love Maid-sama! :3

Please review for the effort I exerted! :D


	9. 09 dash

You and Me  
By: CandyTenshi

-

"_There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out…"_

_-_

* * *

09. dash  
(when_was_the**first**time_you_gave**me**what_I_really**wanted**the_most_?)

-

-

"Don't I get a reward for doing some paperwork and watching over you while you slept?"

Misaki glares at Usui, wondering why the _hell _the boy always seems to have free time. In fact, she is sure that he is the only one who is not busy in this school.

_I should probably make a rule or someth—_

"Hey, Misa-chan…" She rolls her eyes when she hears him say her name in a singsong voice.

"What do you want?" she hisses, already getting fed up with his consistent poking and nudging.

She regrets asking the moment he smirks the way he used to when thinking of something so—

"It's simple, really. Just a kiss. On the lips."

--perverted. She pales, her eyes widening.

"Nothing more," he adds, leaning towards her with his hands in his pockets. "I'll do it if you're uncomfortable of—"

She backs away instinctively, demanding personal space. "Not too close!"

_This freakin' perverted outer-space alien is so gonna get it—_

"I won't ask for anything more _ever_ again if you do this."

…_It does sound like a good proposition._

He grins when she seems to consider it for a moment, her eyes wavering while she is deep in thought.

He stands there, looking at her expectantly when she finally raises her head to stare back at him.

And then…

"No."

He pouts, looking in her eyes to make sure that she has decided. He looks down and turns around with a dejected look when her glare intensified.

"I'll do it."

His eyes widen.

Suddenly, he feels himself being turned around, his tie being pulled down and then warm lips pressing on his. He closes his eyes to savor the moment, but it is gone as soon as it happened.

When he opens his eyes, Misaki is already dashing away, that he can't help but grin stupidly to himself.

_Puppy dog eyes really work like a charm._

-

-

* * *

-

-

A/N: I'm so SORRY I wasn't able to update last week! I've been busy with school-related stuff. Yeah. And then I was also out of town, so no internet connection whatsoever. xD

ANYWAY. I've finally claimed, FOR REAL, Usui and Misaki in Thirty Kisses! YAY. I've been waiting for so long… Hahaha.

**REVIEW please.** (Thanks to those who have been reviewing every chapter. You encourage me to update.)

--I want PROMPTS!--


	10. 10

A/N: Sorry for the late update. My computer crashed, and the chapters that I finished (until chapter thirty, would you believe it?!) are gone. So I have to do them all over again. This one… well, I don't really like this one. XD Sorry, the theme's a little hard. :3

Still, I hope you enjoy, even though it's short (that's what a drabble is supposed to be, right?). :)

* * *

You and Me  
By: CandyTenshi

-

_All of the things that I wanna say just aren't coming out right..._

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

10. #10  
(when_was_the**first**time_that_you**made**me_feel_that**you**want_me_?)

-

"What's the tenth in Ayuzawa's wish list?"

Misaki blinks, finding the question and his unusual act of calling her a little more formally than normal, strange. It's been a long time since the last 'Ayuzawa' from him, that she already finds it weird for him not to call her with her first name. "Why so far down the list?"

He smirks, his expression proud, giving off a strange vibe and making Misaki feel like she should think that he is the king of the world. "Because I already know the top nine."

She blinks again, with furrowed eyebrows this time. "Eh? How come you know them?"

_I myself don't know..._

"If it's about pres, I should know everything because I like pres." He chuckles when he sees her surprised look and the blush adorning her cheeks after hearing his declaration.

"Very much," he continues, bent on making her blush even more. He enjoys those moments when she gets so flustered that she can't even give him a decent and understandable reply.

_But this time..._

She kisses him on the cheek…

_Why is it that I'm the one who feels almost flustered?_

"What if that was my tenth wish?"

...Surprising him in return.

He actually _nearly _blushed at the very innocent action. It's her _wish_ to kiss him. Who would've thought?

"Why so far down the list?" he asks, quoting her question from before. She shrugs, looking away with a strange expression.

"Whatever. All I know is that it pales in comparison to my _first _wish."

And then he kisses her lips to prove his point.

-

-

_She never fails to surprise me..._

-

-

* * *

Review please. :D I hope you haven't given up on me yet. XD


	11. 11 gardenia

A/N: I just have to warn you guys here, since this will be the first one (that I'll be presenting, there are probably a couple more) in the bunch. This is one of those sad ones I wrote for Maid-sama, so please don't kill me. ^^" I wrote this while I was… frustrated, sad, alone… because of my pent-up emotions, this became the longest one… Gah, you get it. :P

So anyway. Again, sorry for the late update. Gomen. Been very, very, very busy. And had no internet connection for two weeks. T.T

* * *

You and Me  
By: CandyTenshi

-

* * *

11. gardenia

-

-

"_It's hard to see the lines we've drawn when we've already crossed them…"_

-

-

Rain.

She couldn't help but love the rain. Even though the clouds are dark and looming, and the air is freezing cold, giving him a very lonesome feeling, she loves the rain.

Her long fingers tap lightly against the windowpane, creating obscure fingerprints. She spends her time, _wastes _her time tracing the little droplets trailing down the glass with her innocent hazel eyes that became dull over the passing of time.

The same lifeless eyes that always dart to the poorly lit corner of the room, where something… some very important _things_ to her, close to her heart, stand on the nightstand.

She wastes her time like this, almost every single day.

-

-

"_The next time I have a chance to be alone with you, I'll take off the battery of my watch… So that time will stop."_

_One of her eyes twitch at the corny line._

"_Yeah, right."_

_He laughs, his viridian eyes twinkling._

"_I'm serious."_

"_And yet you're laughing."_

"_But really, Misaki-chan. I want to live the rest of my life with you."_

_The corner of her lips quirks up slightly._

"…"

…

…

"…_that's nice."_

_-_

_-_

There, on the wooden nightstand, is their wedding picture.

The man managed to make her sign a contract, to make her promise to live her life with him till death do they part. The stubborn and annoying man…

_But what happened?_

As she looks at it now, staring at the smiles on their faces, she wonders what happened to all the promises of living together for the rest of their lives. Those promises are empty now; they don't mean anything anymore. Those promises are now dull, unreal…

Those promises are too good to be true.

_He had been lying then, hadn't he?_

Beside the wedding picture stands a big vase full of withered flowers.

_Gardenias. _The flowers she supposedly loves.

Crushed petals are scattered on the nightstand, many of them. Those petals… they once meant very much to her, but they don't mean anything now. Those gardenias are now withered, lifeless…

_Looking at them now hurts my eyes._

-

-

"_Another gardenia?! Really, what are you thinking, giving me this every day?"_

_He smiles cheekily at her._

"_You love them, don't you?"_

_She looks away, a light blush staining her cheeks._

"_I don't remember saying anything like that."_

"_Hmm, but you don't deny that you do love them."_

_Touché…_

"_Usui, you stupid, perverted, outer space alien!"_

_-_

_-_

She narrows her eyes at the wasted flowers on her nightstand, sneering quietly to herself. She goes back to watching the rain, glad that the sky feels the way it does.

Feels the way she does.

It is only fitting, that the world grieves with her. She doesn't want to be the only one who feels lonely, cold and miserable. The world will surely understand why she wastes her time sitting by the window inside her room alone.

But then… maybe she's better off…

_Dead…_

…_?_

Her miserable thoughts are cut off suddenly. Her once dull hazel eyes start getting brimmed with tears. Her fingers shake as she places her hands gently against the window.

Her hazel eyes widen in realization.

_I've been wasting my time here, letting myself rot in depression. This isn't right. I'm not… I can't be better off…_

_Dead._

There in their backyard, among the tall grasses in the garden, standing proudly, tall, as if looking up at her from below…

Is a gardenia.

-

-

"_What, you're falling for me now, aren't you?"_

_Glare._

"_What are you talking about you—"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_That should teach you to keep quiet, pres."_

_She wipes her lips with the back of her hand, intensifying her glare._

"_You think a kiss would suffice?"_

_He blinks at him, an eyebrow raised._

"…_You don't mean…"_

_She catches on his hidden meaning._

"_I didn't mean that! Pervert!"_

"_And yet you still love me, don't you?"_

"…"

_-_

_-_

She turns quickly to look at the nightstand, her hair swaying along as she does so. She couldn't forget. She shouldn't forget.

She _wouldn't _forget.

A container stands beside the crushed and withered gardenias, a name engraved to it. On the other side of the container is another picture, that of a man with green eyes, the greenest eyes she will ever come across in this lifetime.

_**Usui Takumi.**_

_**Loving husband and son.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-

-

"_You shouldn't be so flattered about that."_

"_So you do."_

_-_

_-_

Rain.

She couldn't help but love the rain. Even though the clouds are dark and looming, and the air is freezing cold, giving him a very lonesome feeling, she loves the rain.

Because through depressing moments like these, she is able to feel his love the most.

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Gomen for killing Usui-sama… :( I hate tragedies, but then… it's reality. Haha. I don't have excuses, you know. All my typing led me to this.

Review. Please and thank you. :)


	12. 12 in a good mood

A/N: Gomen for the last chapter. 'Nuff said. And the late update too! I'll probably be updating frequently after… two weeks. Vacation… *claps excitedly*

* * *

You and Me  
By: CandyTenshi

-

_You got my head spinning, I don't know where to go from here…_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

12. in a good mood

(when_was_the**first**time_you_succeeded**in**seducing_me_?)

-

* * *

-

-

I swear, he excretes sexual pheromones. I'm a hundred percent sure he does."

One of Misaki's eyes seems to twitch upon hearing the rather bold statement of one of her girl classmates. In her honest opinion, it was an indecent discovery, something that should not be said in public.

"_In other words, the girl just told the world that the man is successful in seducing her without even meaning to."_

Misaki nods her head absently, finding herself listening to the strange conversation of her classmates. She buries her chin further in her arms, crouched over her desk.

"_And you find the man interesting for being able to do that."_

"Yes, yes…" she mutters a little louder this time, before she blinks her eyes rapidly and retracts. "What the--?"

She looks up and sees Usui standing in front of her, hands in his pockets and smirking oddly. "Hello, pres." He cocks his head to the side cutely, successfully making her blush.

"They're talking about you."

"I know." He grins, shifting his weight on his other foot casually.

_This idiot is too arrogant for his own good._

She rests her chin on one of her palms and slowly looks away. What's with this guy? Does he really have to pop up whenever she didn't want to? He's like a male gamete who uses _pheromone_ to find a female gamete for fertiliza—

Wait, wait… WHAT?

"W-What the hell was that thought?" she says aloud without even realizing it.

She notices him still standing there, staring at her amusedly.

He is already seducing her without the two of them even realizing it.

"You're so cute, Misaki-chan. I can't help but feel like kissing you." He scoots closer to her and taps her nose with a finger.

"Shut up, you idiot."

Well, maybe he has already realized it?

They stare at each other for quite a while until Usui notices something odd.

Misaki is not pulling away even as he scoots closer. This is the first time, and it is a very bizarre action for Usui. He blinks, staring in her big, brown eyes. Up close. And he gets a whiff of her scent.

_Sweet._

His eyes widen. This time, he is the one who pulls away first, a hand quickly going up to cover his lips.

His heart skips a beat and he walks to his seat to calm himself down.

_I swear, she is the one excreting sexual pheromones here, not me._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

-

A/N: A chapter full of nonsense. Heehee. Review please! I love you, my readers. I never would have thought I'd get so many reviews. Well, I'm happy with 120 already. :D Hearttt.


End file.
